


Going Home

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose home.
Kudos: 12





	Going Home

The long night was coming to an end. The stars were beginning to fade as the sun broke the horizon. His body was numb from sitting in the same place all night, for he hadn't moved in hours. He just sat there and held her head on his lap, running his fingers through her blond hair. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on her cold forehead. He adjusted his coat, to keep her warm. The night air had been cool and he had stayed longer then he expected.

"Rose, I was going to take you to so many places. We were going to do so many things together. I was going to take you to see the singing towers of Darillium and to the furthest reaches of the universe. I had so many places I wanted to take you. I just thought we had more time," The Doctor said, his voice soft and his mind just as numb as his body.

Neither one of them had seen the trap that had been set in the shadows. Rose was gone before he had caught her. The smile still etched upon her young face. He had destroyed the trap in a cold rage before coming back and taking her in his arms and settling down for the night. As long as he talked to her, he could pretend that she was just asleep. That she would wake up and they would continue on their journey.

As the sun-filled the sky though, he could no longer pretend. Her skin was pale and cold not just from the night. Slowly he pulled his body stiffly off the ground, picking her up in his arms. He cradled her as he carried her onto the TARDIS. He laid her down softly on the cold steel before he set the TARDIS to go to Earth. The TARDIS landed with its normal sounds which fell upon a deaf ear. He gently picked Rose up again and kissed her head one last time.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry," he whispered over and over again in her ear, as tears started to run down his cheeks. He stepped off the Tardis into the sunny day. He carried her up the stairs to the flat that Rose had shared with her mother. As he approached it the door opened and Jackie's smile faded seeing Rose in his arms.

"You promised you would keep her safe," Jackie yelled, with tears streaming down her face. "She's my daughter."

"I know," he replied as he braced himself for the slap that never came. Instead, as he laid Rose on the couch, she began to hit him. He caught her wrist and the two of them crumbled to the ground in a grief-stricken heap. Just like he had promised Jackie in the beginning, he had brought Rose home to her one last time. Though neither one of them ever had imagined it would be like this.


End file.
